Lloyd Matthews
Lloyd Matthews (born March 10, 1983), is a American professional wrestler. He is currently performing for Hybrid Championship Wrestling where he has won the Television Title and Tag Teams Titles. He also briefly appeared with Global Extreme Wrestling. History Early life For most of his life, Lloyd Matthews, never even heard of wrestling. He was sheltered for most of his life and was usually more focused on studying than watching Television. A lot of his teachers and fellow peers have described him as: Intelligent, bright, quick on the draw, and usually good natured. Though as good as he might have seem, a lot of his peers also saw him as: Arrogant, closed minded, and unreasonably controlling. Even though growing up in a relatively quite neighborhood, his parents were fairly protective of him. He never really knew too much about the outside world, and anytime he asked his parents would just brush it off as dangerous. It was that way for most of his life until he headed off to college, where his parents could no longer hide him. Introduction into the Wrestling World During his third year in the University of Minnesota, Lloyd Matthews, spent a lot of time “trying to catch up with the world,” he says in a later interview, “It was like learning about an entire new world.” During these times of experimentation he found about something that would change his life forever, Wrestling. His friend had a Pay-Per-View on, and Lloyd Matthews was obsessed with it sense then. He eventually finished up his time in college with a Degree in “Language Arts”. Though instead of using his degree he decides to pursue a career in wrestling. Career Early Career (2004-2006) Lloyd Matthew found it difficult to actually make his way into the business. He trained for months trying to prepare for his first match in the ring. He studied tapes, went to several trainers, and constantly went to wrestling events. He kept trying and trying, and eventually his training paid off. His debut came around in a little independent show in Minnesota, and he left with his first win. From then on he moved through the ranks and kept trying to better himself. Even though he considered himself the crowd favorite, the crowd has never given him a good reaction. Hybrid Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) After a couple of years of wrestling in various companies around the independent circuit, Lloyd Matthews, finally decided to try his chances with the bigger companies. He searched for a while before finally striking a deal with Hybrid Championship Wrestling Management for a one year contract. His first match was scheduled against John Blade on 6/16/08 on Monday Night Onslaught. Being the less experienced of the two competitors, the odds were stacked against Lloyd Matthews, but he came out victorious anyways. This quickly gave insight to the course of his career as a wrestler at Hybrid Championship Wrestling. Lloyd Matthews’ first title win was the Tag Titles on September 15, 2008 along with Sylence in a double battle royal. Though, it was a short title reign of 49 and losing it to the team Hit Squad. Though it was not the last of his titles, on October 20, 2008 on Monday Night Onslaught. Unfortunately, it was also a short title reign, lasting only 34 days to The Masked Marvel at the November 23rd Pay-Per-View Infamy. Though his lost was not in vain, for he won in back November 17, 2008 at Monday Night Onslaught. He holding that title making it a total 6 weeks as Television Champion. Though, due to contract disputes and massive disappearances from Lloyd Matthews, there was a fallout between him and the company, eventually leading to him quitting for personal reasons. In Wrestling * Finishing and signature moves **''The Shrapnel Driver'' (A Sit-out Dominator) **''Pump Handle Suplex'' **''Flying head Scissors'' **''Double Arm Suplex'' *'Nicknames' **'Mr. 45' (Originally, but then was dropped due to not being taken seriously as a competitor) *'Theme Music' ** (Originally)"Holier Than Thou" by Metallica **(Currently)"Global Cannibal" by Behind Enemy Lines Championships and Accomplishments *'Hybrid Champion Wrestling' ** Tag Team champion w/Sylence (1 time) ** Television Champion (2 Times) Fun Facts * Lloyd Matthews is a very strict follower of Ayn Rand‘s philosophy Objecitivism *Lloyd Matthews spends a majority of his time writing. He is currently working on a piece of writing which he refers to as “The Lloyd Matthews Manifesto”, but all signs of what it is has been kept secret by Lloyd Matthews *Lloyd Matthews is a known acquaintance of former Hybrid Championship Wrestling Super Stars “The Last Resort” Derek Stone and Seth “Torus” Dominics. Though it has been said, due to recent actions from Lloyd Matthews, both super stars are keeping their distance. External links *Hybrid Championship Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers